History
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Prologue : Conflict has always existed. It is every living creature’s raw instinct to survive, this will never change. : The Pantheon of Gods created the Races and watched over them with heavy influence, creating their Chosen to be their representatives throughout the land in return for gifts. As the races grew larger and more powerful they met each other. There was peace, towns and cities of different races existing together amiably, however this was not to last. There were disagreements between the races and tensions between the races grew. Until a spark set everything off. Gods and mortals alike fuelled by rage attacked once neighbours. The Chosen felt the Gods anger and power course through their very veins, becoming savage and uncontrollable. : Artax, a Dragonborn Chosen and High General of Mror, was on diplomatic talks with the Tiefling Capital. Stories are told of Artax’s roars as he decimated the inner circle of advisors to the Tiefling High Emperor of Talenta. Artax was publically executed after murdering half of the cities garrison. The Dragonborn, a proud and powerful race, fuelled by their Gods rage and the mourning of their great general, attacked the Tiefling Province. The Dragonborn struck City after City, burning all in their path. The Province of Talenta is now an empty plain of sand and scorched ground. Fighting between Dragonborn and Tiefling continued for decades until the Tiefling race couldn’t fight anymore. The loses were immense. The Dragonborn never recovered from losing so many and are now a dying race. : The Dwarves were not so affected by the Gods rage and retreated to their underground halls, where they stayed quiet. The Halflings, a young race compared to the others, avoided the great wars, hiding behind the mountains that guarded O’Barra. This was probably for the best as Halflings don’t make the best warriors, however they became adept at misdirection, mischief and other covert operations. They spread across the Land joining and creating other covert organisations. Who would suspect a child anyway? : The Humans began to be envious of the Elves grace and reverence, the Elves held distaste towards the humans for being short-lived and ambitious. Fights broke out between the two, causing the Elves to return to The Eldeen Reaches and the Humans to the Coast. Conflicts broke out for decades the Humans couldn’t navigate the forests and the Elves couldn’t scratch the Human's great walls. Finally, The Elves Marched toward Graywall and The Humans marched towards Sylbaran. Two massive armies met, watched by the Peaks of the Byeshk Mountains. Before the fighting could ensue the sky went black and the Sun was blotted out. Both armies were brutally attacked by Monsters of the Dark. For the first Time Humans and Elves fought together against a common foe. The dark dissipated, but both armies were all but annihilated. : Ever since, night has been feared and only the very bravest and strongest dare venture into it. Scholars investigated the deadly darkness, to find that it was not created by the Pantheon, or by any living sorcerer or Chosen. It is of something much darker. They came to the conclusion that centuries of war between the races had caused the beings of Ghenna and the dark place below to thrive and scratch away at the veil holding them back from the Land. With this thinning of the veil, mortals no longer needed to be chosen by the Gods to receive magical gifts. The Order of Knight-Cardinals was created to keep the Chosen in order and to keep control of non-chosen mages. Quickly any mage was seen to be suspicious and easily corrupted by daemons and Daemon-Princes. Mages are under tight control by The Order and any mage seen to be fraternising in any way is quickly nullified and executed.